


[Podfic] Breakfast

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: Project Talk It Out: 4x04 Reactions [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren receives the script for The Break Up and of course runs to Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15724) by djchika. 



**Title:** [Breakfast](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/8445.html)  
**Length:** 00:07:13  


**Download:** [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Breakfast.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> On Sunday morning, 10/6/12, [**podklb**](http://podklb.livejournal.com/profile) contacted me and [**mcollinknight**](http://mcollinknight.livejournal.com/) to see if we wanted to join her in trying to get some catharsis for the 4x04 Glee episode _The Break Up_. We've started gathering some of the amazing writing coming out of that episode, both fic and meta, and making podfic.
> 
> There's a full post of our first set of podfics [here](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/4811681.html) along with more about the project, but I wanted to put the pieces I'd done here on my journal as well. The second set is [here](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/4843323.html). If you're interested in having me (or any one of us) do a particular story, leave a comment and we'll see what we can make happen. Remember, if you like the stories, let the authors know! 


End file.
